Je ne suis pas jaloux!
by Miamy
Summary: Drago n'en peut plus de voir SA Hermione dans les bras de ce Serdaigle ! Et non, il n'est pas jaloux ! (Amélioré, corrigé et réponses aux reviews anonymes.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous,me revoilà avec un nouvelle OS.**_

_**Tous les personnages appartienne à JK Rowling, je vous préviens le Drago de cette histoire est très loin du Drago des livres.**_

_**Suite à ma demande, j'ai trouvé une correctrice génial, qui m'a beaucoup aidé, Princess'Nessouille Volddychou**__ **. Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui ce sont proposer, sa m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Donc revoilà mon OS corrigé et amélioré, sur ce bonne lecture**_

_**Contexte:**_

Le trio et Drago rentrent en 7eme année. Voldemort est mort à la fin de la 6ème année. Drago et sa famille n'ont prit partis pour aucun camp pendant la guerre. Nous sommes au mois de novembre.

* * *

><p>- Tu as vu comment il l'embrasse devant tous le monde. Aucune honte ! Je suis sur qu'elle n'aime pas cette exposition ! En plus, elle mérite dix fois mieux que lui. Un mec fort, beau, intelligent et riche pas, un minable Serdaigle qui, avec le peu d'argent qu'il a, ne sait même pas s'habiller correctement. Il est tellement peu important que je ne retiens jamais son nom. C'est Jean-Louis … ou peut-être Jean-Philippe. Enfin bref ! Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ! Même Weasley est mieux que lui ! Quoi que …<p>

- Stop Drago ! Ce n'est pas que tu me soules … mais si, tu me soules. Donc, ferme là !

- Blaise, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses. Tu es censé m'écouter et approuver tous ce que je dis.

- Je ne suis ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ! J'ai un cerveau et des oreilles qui n'en peuvent plus de t'entendre répéter la même chose depuis un mois ! Depuis que Granger sort avec Louis-Philippe en faite. Maintenant, laisses-moi finir !

Drago avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais il la referma aussitôt et prit un air refrogné.

-Donc je continue. Tu es _jaloux _de ce Serdaigle ! T'aime Granger. Arrêtes de te voiler la face.

Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- C'est toi que tu décris dans le mec parfait de Granger. Depuis le début de l'année, tu ne l'embêtes plus et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de votre soi-disant trêve de préfet-en-chef. Alors ce soir, tu lui dis que tu veux sortir avec elle et que tu l'aimes comme un fou. Tu lui fais ton numéro de charme, elle quittera son Serdaigle et j'aurais enfin la paix !

- C'est bon ? Tu as finis ?

- Oui je crois. Maintenant, allons en potion et commence l'opération séduction de la lionne.

Ils partirent vers les cachots. En chemin, Drago réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a critiquait plus. Depuis le début de l'année, il cherchait un moyen d'attirer son attention. Le problème était qu'Hermione l'ignorait depuis la rentrée. Et ce qu'un Malefoy détestait le plus, c'était bien d'être ignoré. Soit on l'admirait, soit on le détestait, soit on le craignait mais il ne laissait personne indifférent.

En arrivant devant la classe, tout le monde était là y compris Hermione et l'autre…

- A tout à l'heure mon cœur. Passe un bon cours avec tes deux ... amis.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Harry le retient. Louis-Philippe l'embrassa alors devant les Serpantards et les Gryffondors. Parvati et Lavande poussèrent des « oh ! Qu'ils sont mignons ! ». Drago, dégoûté par ce spectacle, détourna la tête. Blaise le remarqua et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Hermione le repoussa un petit peu. Elle n'aimait pas toute cette exposition. Louis-Philippe se détacha à regret d'elle. En partant, il lança des regards noirs à tous les garçons présents comme pour leur dire qu'Hermione lui appartenait. Elle était rouge pivoine de s'être fait remarquer devant tous le monde et entra la première dans la salle de classe pour cacher sa gène.

La motivation de Drago en prit un coup. Il entra à son tour dans la salle de classe et s'installa le plus loin possible d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour aller lui parlait alors il l'observait de loin. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours aussi broussailleux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mais le fait qu'elle l'ignorait changeait tout. Avec le temps, Hermione était devenue son obsession. Il connaissait chacune de ses mimiques et chaque détail de son visage. Il avait essayé de la rendre jalouse en ramenant une fille différente tous les soirs dans leurs appartements communs. Il s'était encore plus attaché à elle quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Louis-Philippe. Soudain la réalité le frappa. Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Il le lui dirait ce soir. Il ne se comporterait pas comme un lâche.

- Tu as finis de baver devant Granger ? Dit Blaise

- Je ne bave pas sur Hermione.

- Ah, parce que c'est Hermione maintenance ?

- Ta gueule Blaise.

Blaise partit alors dans un fou-rire qu'il essaya de contrôler alors que Malefoy gardait un air digne à côté de lui, se demandant sûrement qui lui avait donné un ami pareil.

La fin de la journée arriva trop vite au goût du Serpentard. Il n'avait quasiment pas mangé, étant trop stressé. Sur le chemin le menant aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Hermione, il réfléchit à un moyen d'aborder le sujet. En arrivant, Hermione n'était pas encore là. Il s'installa sur le canapé et décida de lire un livre en l'attendant.

9 heures : il reposa son livre quand il s'aperçut qu'il lisait la même ligne depuis dix minutes.

10 heures : _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Le couvre-feu est presque dépassé_.

10 heures 30 : _C'est vraiment bizarre. Elle est toujours là à cette heure-ci._

10 heures 45 : _Oh mon dieu! Elle est peut-être avec Henry-Philippe en train de faire des choses… Beurk ! Sortez-moi cette image de la tête !_

11 heures 15: _Enfin !_

Hermione commença à se diriger comme si de rien n'était vers sa chambre mais Drago lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se retourner.

- Où étais-tu. Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps !

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Ma vie ne te regarde pas!

- Tu étais avec l'autre crétin qui te sert de petit copain ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

Drago vu enfin l'occasion pour lui de se déclarer.

- Ca me rend malade de te voir toujours avec lui. C'est lui qui à le droit de t'embrasser et de te réconforter. C'est à lui que tu souris. C'est avec lui que tu rigoles alors que moi j'ai le droit à quoi ? Ton ignorance ! Je fais tout pour que tu me remarque depuis Septembre mais rien ne marche. Nos disputes me manquent. J'ai envie que tu me parles au moins. Laisse tomber l'autre Serdaigle. Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Remarque, moi non plus, je ne te mérite pas mais je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance. Et j'avoue que je suis malade de ne pas savoir où tu étais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Répond moi, s'il te plait.

- Waouh, je m'attendais pas à ça. J'étais bien avec Louis-Philippe. J'ai rompu avec lui. Il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Si je t'ignore depuis le début de l'année, c'est parce que … je crois que je t'aime un petit peu …

A ces mots, Drago l'embrassa. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Quand ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, Drago lui demanda avec son éternel sourire en coin :

- Tu m'aimes justes un petit peu?

Hermione devient rouge et répondit tout bas:

- Bon je t'aime beaucoup, ça te vas? Et toi, au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Juste possessif ! Et sache que moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ceux, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron discutaient du petit ami d'Hermione.

- Non mais j'y crois pas comment elle peut sortir avec un mec pareil. Tu as vu comment il nous traite !

- Je sais Ron mais c'est le choix d'Hermione. Il faut l'accepter. Ca aurait pu être pire. Imagine qu'elle nous annonce qu'elle sort avec Malefoy !

- Alors là, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

Le lendemain, deux nouveaux patients furent admis à l'infirmerie pour cause de malaise dont l'un d'eux avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

La seule personne réjouit de cette nouvelle fut Blaise mais son plaisir fut de courte durée car dès le lendemain midi :

- Elle est juste magnifique. Quand on s'est embrassé, c'était parfait. Elle embrasse très bien. Tu crois que je lui manque en ce moment ? Parce que moi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté il y a plus d'une journée. Ca me tarde ce soir de me retrouver seul avec elle. Et au faite, Blaise, je t'ai dis exactement mon discours d'hier ?

- MALEFOY, VA LA REJOINDRE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! DEGAGE DE MA VUE ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Toute la Grande Salle s'était tu. On attendait la réaction du blond qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui crie dessus habituellement. Malheureusement, tous les élèves, y compris les professeurs, furent choqués de sa réponse.

- Faut se calmer Blaise ! Tu as besoin de calmants. Tu veux que je t'emmène voir Madame Pomfrech ? En chemin, je te parlerais de la réaction d'Hermione à ma déclaration. Tu aurais vu sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau !

Toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire devant la tête déconfite de Blaise. Il se frappa la tête contre la table et ce dit que, décidément un petit tour à l'infirmerie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

FIN

_**Voilà c'est fini! S'il vous plait laissez moi une review, sa me ferai vraiment très plaisir, et je voudrai savoir votre avis. **_

_**Bye,Marine**_


	2. Chapter 2

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES **

Salut, salut J je vous préviens d'avance tout ce que je vais écrire là n'a pas été corrigé ^^. Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour répondre au reviews anonymes mais je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait rajouter un chapitre .

Bon c'est parti, d'abord je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous anonyme où non.

_**London123: **_Je suis contente que l'OS t'es plu, merci aussi de t'être proposée comme correctrice ;)

_**Eiweane: **_Désolé mais je ne compte pas écrire une suite, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça ^^, et merci de m'encourageait à continuer.

**ww**_**:**_ Merci beaucoup ^^, je suis touché que tu ais aimé mon drayions sachant que d'habitude tu n'aimes pas trop ça.

_**Chut:**_ Merci, contente que tu l'ais trouvé drôle c'était le but rechercher =)


End file.
